


The Year of The Malfoy

by theEEKstoryteller



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pottercest (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theEEKstoryteller/pseuds/theEEKstoryteller
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione and her friends come back for their last year of school.After a distressing summer of his father being sent to Azkaban and his mother becoming dangerously ill, Draco returns to Hogwarts.During that Summer of Ron being her boyfriend, Hermione realises that she does not like who he has turned out to be.Will she have the guts to break up with him?Will she ever go to Australia to find her parents?Will an unlikely turn make sure that she does not finish her last year at Hogwarts?Gaining other chance from Professor McGonagall, Draco has to prove who he really is to his Professors, peers and himself.With minimal Slytherin's returning, what will Draco's last year be like?Will he make friends with the Gryffindor's?Perhaps an unlikely friendship will blossom between Hermione and Draco?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Harry Potter, Harry Potter Fic





	1. CHAPTER ONE

*Slap*

"Ron..." Hermione cried out tearfully, clutching her crimson cheek. "How could you?"

"What do you mean how could you?" Ron shouted, mimicking Hermione. "How could you? I am your boyfriend! How dare you push me away when I try to kiss you!"

"No Ron!" Hermione said, trying to contain her anger from boiling. "We have come back to my parent's house, my home, to discover that they moved to Australia after I used Obliviate to protect them! And, worse of all, I hear it from the neighbours! How do you think I feel right now, having my parents living halfway across the world from me? You have your whole family here right where you need them! Is this not a little selfish Ron? How did you think it was the correct time for you to kiss me, and slap, for goodness sake Ron, slap me?"

"I am your boyfriend Hermione!"

"Is that all you can do? Repeat yourself?"

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!" Ron growled, shoving Hermione against the wall. "When will that get into that thick head of yours? You answer to me! And me only! I can do whatever I want, and that includes doing whatever I want to you!"

"No! It does not Ron!" Hermione said, gritting her teeth. "You can not control me, whether you like it or not!"

Hermione pushed the ginger man roughly away from her, leaving him half gob-smacked, half furious. Walking towards the front door, she passed several empty photo frames that once contained the memories of her childhood. But, that was not to be dealt with just yet. She threw open the door and pointed for Ron to leave. He grabbed her chin in his hand squeezing it tightly, wanting to leave a bruise.

"This isn't over you know." Ron glared, pulling his hand away, happy with the mark he made on her chin.

"Yes, it is, Ronald." Hermione shoved him out, quickly shutting the door behind him.

Hermione slammed the door shut, rattling the fake miniature glass chandelier on the ceiling. She slid down the door and sat there sobbing quietly, her shoulders quivering; while Ron banged on it demanding to be let back in. Where was that kind, generous, hilarious wizard that she had fallen in love with? What monster had he turned in to?

The banging stopped after a few minutes. Hermione heard Ron's angered footsteps stomping down the paved path of the front garden, pushing the gate open, slamming it hard against the stone wall.

Brushing her tears away, Hermione stood up and made her way into the kitchen. Grabbing a glass of cold water, she made her way up the wooden stairs, that she used to have to crawl up, to her old bedroom. Pulling on her pyjamas, Hermione lay on her bed. Breathing in the nostalgic smell, Hermione crawled under the duvet on her bed, nestling down on to her pillows. She pulled the duvet up to her chin; as hugged it like a teddy bear, finding comfort in the warmth and somewhat safety of the sheets. Closing her eyes, memories flooded back of all the times she had had with Ron; from the Wizarding Chess game in their first year to the kiss they had shared in the Chamber of Secrets during the Battle of Hogwarts.

Rolling over, the pillow under her head smelt like Ron. Hermione threw it across the bedroom, knocking over a pile of well-stacked books. Exhausted from her eventful day, Hermione's eyes closed slowly. A field of darkness covered her. A wave of dreams enclosed over her.

Hermione looked snapped awake. Looking at her alarm clock, she noticed it was 2 a.m. the next day. Hearing an annoying tapping sound, she pulled a pillow over her ears. When it continued, Hermione grumbled and got up and looked where it was coming from. Noticing an owl outside the window, she opened it and the owl flew in, landing on her desk. Hermione took the letter out of the owl's beak.

+

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmistress: MINERVA McGONAGALL

Dear Miss Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you are being invited back to Hogwarts so that you can complete your 8th year. Some of your fellow peers will also be invited back. Others have not been invited back, due to many reasons. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress

A huge smile grew on Hermione's face, but then it fell. She would have to see and live with Ron again...


	2. CHAPTER 2

The red bricks moulded around her as Hermione ran through the barrier between Platform 9 and 10. The first sight of the gleaming Hogwarts Express would never get old. The hustle and bustle of parents and students finding lost possessions and storing their last bits of luggage on the train were happening all around her. It was like she was back in her first year, eagerly waiting for the journey to Hogwarts to begin. It was the first time she had met Harry, and Ron...

"Hermione!" Someone called out.

She looked around and noticed Ginny waving a freckled, short-nailed hand at her. Giving Ginny a hug, Hermione said, "I can't believe Professor McGonagall has invited some of us back to complete our 8th year!"

"You're only coming back because you'd miss me too much." Ginny winked.

"If you say so!" Hermione laughed. Ginny took her by the hand and led her to where Harry, Ron, Luna and Neville were waiting.

Giving Harry a hug Hermione whispered, "Hope you brought the Invisibility Cloak!"

"Of course I have! What low standards do you have of me?" Harry replied, grinning.

They laughed at their private joke. Moving over to Ron, Hermione just stood there before Ron pulled her in for a kiss. Not even moving her lips nor moving her hands from her side to hold him, Hermione looked stiff with Ron cupping her face. He gave her a small warning-like glare, before a quick hug to both Luna and Neville.

"I'm so sorry about your parents, Hermione." Luna apologised.

"Don't worry Luna, it's not your fault." Hermione said sadly. "But thanks anyway."

"But, really Hermione," Neville asked. "How are you really holding up?"

"Just on my two legs, to be honest." Hermione replied. "It's hard to think they are all the way in Australia, but I'm glad I have my friends to support me."

Hermione smiled sweetly at all of them, except Ron who she glared at before turning away quickly.

"Why don't we get on the train?" Harry asked, holding out his hand to Ginny.

Following his onto the train, Hermione and the others met up with Dean and Seamus. Seating themselves in a carriage compartment, everyone asked each other how their summer went.

"I was really surprised actually, though, when I got the letter from McGonagall." Seamus said. "I sent an owl to Dean literally immediately to find out if he was also invited back."

"I replied that I was, then I contacted Harry to see who else was coming back." Dean said. "It was all quite a shock really."

"As I stayed over at the Weasley's during the summer-"

Harry got cut off when they all heard a scrambling outside the door. Angry whispers could be heard and scrabbling at the handle of the compartment door. Bringing out her wand, Hermione leaned forward ready to open the door. But she was beaten to it by those outside the door.

The six saw the face of Theodore Nott appear in the carriage walkway and he seemed to be pulling on something. A mob of blond hair appeared, matched with Slytherin robes. Draco Malfoy was shoved into the compartment suddenly before the door shut sharply behind him. He was met with glares from everyone, even Luna. The air turned bitter. Draco stood there awkwardly, fidgeting with his hands and bitten nails.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry demanded.

"I just-" Draco began.

"Spit it out." Ron glared.

"Still the same fiery-redhead I see, Weasley." Draco smirked.

"Stop with the insults Malfoy. Just get to the point." Ginny moaned.

Draco sighed. "I just wanted to say..."

"Say what?" Seamus asked, clearly annoyed.

"I just wanted to say thank you to you Harry, Ron and Hermione." Draco said quickly, looked at the floor.

Ron looked gobsmacked. "What?"

"You saved Blaise and I's lives in the Room of Requirement, and I think you deserve a thank you." Draco picked at his nails, not looking at anyone in the eye.

Hermione was the first one to speak. "Um...thank you, I guess, Malfoy...we did not want to leave anyone behind..."

"Even if it was an enemy." Harry continued. "I think it's also time that we came to an agreement. No more fights, no more name-calling, no more having each other as an enemy. What do you say?"

"Is this really a good idea?" Hermione heard Ron whisper to Harry. "What if he uses this against us?"

Harry looked at Hermione for advice and she nodded her head in approval. Harry held out his hand.

"Ok, deal..." Draco said, awkwardly, shaking Harry's hand. "Well, anyway...I'm gonna go-"

Draco dashed out of the compartment. The six sat in utter silence, confused with what had just happened.

"What in the nargles just happened?" Luna said, raising her hands in a question-like manner.

"This doesn't make any sense." Ron said. "Malfoy, apology and agreement do not go together."

"People change Ron." Hermione shrugged. "I know some other people that have changed since the war."

"Just to lighten the mood after that weirdness from Malfoy," Neville chuckled. "I asked Luna out."

"Ah, well done mate." Dean said, clapping Neville on the back.

"But she said no..." Neville said looking downtrodden.

"Oh...sorry-"

"Just joking!" Neville laughed. "Who could resist a guy who killed a snake?"

"No one, of course." Luna smiled giving Neville a kiss on the cheek, making his cheeks burn red.

Arriving at Hogsmeade Station all the war heroes were met with attention; photographs taken, questions asked and autographs to sign. Glancing back at the Hogwarts Express, Hermione could see a group of students surrounding Draco Malfoy. Getting closer, she could hear their angry remarks and the abuse they were shouting at him. Pushing through them, Hermione grabbed Draco by the hand and pulled him away. She could feel his hands squirming under her touch. Obviously, he still had the same mudblood views.

"I did not want to hold your hand you know, Malfoy." Hermione said annoyed. "Just because I'm Muggle-born, gosh, just grow up!"

"It wasn't like that..." Draco insisted, but Hermione was already walking away.

"Oh and by the way, thank you, Hermione, for saving me, no problem Malfoy!" Hermione said sarcastically, her voice raised.

"I didn't ask you to come and help me!"

"Fine!" Hermione glared. "Don't ask for my help!"

"Fine!"

Hermione stomped away, feeling ashamed at herself for even bothering to help the pathetic Malfoy. She could hear running steps behind her and a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face him.

"Seriously, Granger." Draco said. "I didn't mean it like that. Ergh - I'm sorry, ok?"

"Ok."

"So that's it?"

"What else do you want me to say?" Hermione's questioned. "Do you want me to get down on my hands and knees, and kiss the feet of the Draco Malfoy who said sorry to me?"

"That would be rather nice!" Draco smirked. "I'm joking! It's hard for me, ok? It's probably hard for you as well to be talking to me. The war changed people - including me. Change is hard for me; a lot of change happened in my life and it wasn't for the better."

"Ok, sorry." Hermione apologised. "It is a bit weird really! I would have never thought I would have an actual conversation for you."

"Me either!" Draco laughed, walking alongside Hermione to the carriages to take them to Hogwarts. "Imagine what the other Slytherin's would be saying."

Hermione nervously laughed. "I wouldn't want to know."

Climbing up into a carriage, they seated themselves opposite each other. As the carriage moved along, Hermione noticed Draco looking at her. She noticed his grey eyes searching every inch of her, trying to take her all in. Her eyes flickered to him but she couldn't hold the gaze for more than a few seconds. Arriving at Hogwarts a few minutes later, students were still making their way into the school. Jumping down from the carriage, Hermione saw that Draco waited for her to walk ahead before he started.

"For merlin's sake." Hermione thought. "And to think I thought he was now ok."

Approaching the Great Hall, Draco pulled Hermione aside. "What do you want, Malfoy? I did see you hold back, you know!"

"I did it for you!"

"No, you didn't!" Hermione argued. "You did it for your own reputation."

"No, I did it for you so it wouldn't ruin your reputation in case you were caught hanging out with a Slytherin!"

"If that's true, it's kind but I wouldn't care!" Hermione explained. "Why am I even talking to you anyway? You don't talk to people like me!"

"Granger, you need to stop!" Draco said. "You know I've changed! Why is it such a big deal to realise that?"

"Sorry, but it's hard for me too!" Hermione exclaimed. "How else am I supposed to react to Draco Malfoy and I having an actual conversation."

"Same here! C'mon Granger, how can I keep that agreement with Potter if we keep on arguing? Even Weasel doesn't trust me!"

"Let's make a pact if our own then." Hermione decided. "Firstly, no more arguing about stupid things. Secondly, no more being awkward around each other. Thirdly-"

"No more calling each other by our last names around each other." Draco said, cutting Hermione off.

"Really?" Hermione questioned. "Is that really going to work, Malfoy?"

"It's definitely not working for you already!" Draco laughed. "You just called me Malfoy!"

Hermione frowned, punching him lightly on the shoulder. "The terms start from now."

"Good talking to you...Her-Hermione."

"Same to you, Draco."

"Before you go," Draco said, pulling Hermione into him so he could whisper in her ear. "Let's not mention this to anyone else. No, and I mean not, even Weaslette."

"Deal." Hermione whispered back.

Her mouth slightly touched his cheek. His cologne smelt like green apples, weird but somehow nice. She could feel his mouth form into a grin. Pulling away, Draco walked towards the Great Hall. Hermione stood their confused.

"You got to go first last time." Draco smirked. "My turn this time!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as he swaggered into the hall.

Seating herself at the Gryffindor table, Hermione looked around. Her table was the fullest, but Slytherin was definitely the minority. She saw Draco sitting to the right of Theodore; he gave her a small smile and then turned away. Just before the feast began, Professor McGonagall made her speech - Hermione found it weird not seeing Professor Dumbledore talking instead.

"Good evening everyone!" Professor McGonagall said after all the first-years were sorted into their houses. "Here are the teachers for this year, Professor Binns for History of Magic, Professor Firenze for Divination, Professor Flitwick for Charms, Hagrid for Care of Magical Creatures, Professor Hooch for Flying lessons, Professor Aberforth Dumbledore for Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor Sinstra for Astronomy, Professor Slughorn for Potions, Professor Sprout for Herbology, and Professor Vector for Arithmancy. As you can tell we have some new teachers. Also, I'm pleased to welcome back some 8th years to complete their Hogwarts education."

Claps sounded through the hall, bouncing off the walls.

"As I can see, we have quite a bit of unbalance between the Houses." Professor McGonagall explained. "What I am going to propose is that all the tables are not dedicated to one house. You are free to sit wherever you would like. If you want to, please do it now."

Students got up and shuffled over to their friends. None of Hermione's friends moved, so she didn't either. She caught Draco's eye and gestured for him to sit next to her. He shook his head and returned to his conversation with Theodore.

Once the Feast was over, Professor McGonagall instructed the students to go to their house Common Rooms to get a good nights rest. Climbing over the bench she sat on, Hermione made her way out of the hall. Telling Ginny she would meet her up there, Hermione went to the girls' bathroom. As she was coming down the corridor after she had finished in the bathroom, Hermione got ambushed from behind. Her attacker pushed her up against the wall, holding her throat.

"Stop with the act, Hermione." the voice growled, who moved into the light showing who they were.

"Ron!" Hermione chocked. "Stop-what are-you doing?"

"Don't get stupid with me!" Ron said angrily. "All those comments about me changing, and the quick glares. I don't like it!"

"Well-maybe you-have changed-" Hermione spluttered. Ron took his hand away from around her neck.

Rubbing her neck she said, "Ron, what has gotten into you? You've changed so much - I'm worried!"

"No, Hermione, you don't!" Ron glared, pointing an angry finger at her. "I'm warning you, if you don't act like my girlfriend or tell anyone what I'm like, you will seriously pay, Hermione!"

Ron stormed away. Hermione breathed out, shaken a little.

"Are you alright?"

Hermione looked around confused. "Who said that?"

A figure appeared in the shadows. "I couldn't help but hear your conversation..."

Hermione couldn't quite match the voice to someone she knew, but it was very familiar. "So you were eavesdropping then?"

"In some people's opinion, I guess..." The voice said. "You didn't answer my question. What was that all about?"

"I'm fine, and it's nothing for you to worry about."

The figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Malfoy..." Hermione whispered.

"You did it again." Draco grinned. "Yeah, I overheard your conversation with Ron. He sounded pretty angry..."

He came over and stood next to her. "What was that all about?"

"It was just a couple fighting. Normal as ever." Hermione said unconvincingly.

"I know you're lying, Hermione..."

Her heart lept when he called her that. "Ok, maybe I am lying. But, I cannot tell you what it was about."

"Ok, Mione..."

"What did you just call me?" Hermione asked, her voice quivering.

"Mione." Draco repeated. "Is that ok?"

"Um..." Hermione stuttered. "That's what my parents called me. No one has ever called me that except them."

"I'm sorry..." Draco apologised. "I think it suits you though."

"I'll let you call me that." Hermione said quietly.

As she walked away, Draco called to her.

"I'm here for you...even if it doesn't seem like it."

"Thanks, Draco." Hermione smiled.

"Just remember," Draco quoted. "Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if only one remembers to turn on the light."

And with that, he disappeared back into the shadows.


	3. CHAPTER 3

In her previous years at Hogwarts the time had flown by, and that's what happened in the past three weeks. Hermione, Ginny and Luna were as close as ever. She had not seen much of Draco Malfoy, just the quick glance or wink. Ron was ok. Still too controlling though - but, Hermione knew she had to do something about it.

Finding Ginny at lunch, they went to sit on one of the wooden benches facing the Black Lake.

"I have something to ask Ginny..." Hermione said.

"Ok," Ginny replied. "Ask away!"

"Please do not be offended." Hermione explained. "But I do not think Ron is the one for me."

"Why?" Ginny questioned. "Is something wrong?"

Hermione looked away from her. "No, not really..."

"So what is it then?"

"I just think we are drifting apart. I think I am a different person now to who Ron fell in love with."

"Don't say that Hermione!" Ginny reassured her. "He really loves you!"

"If you say so..."

"What makes you doubt he doesn't?"

"I do not doubt it." Hermione lied; she hated lying to Ginny but it was the only way. "I think I am the problem. I'm not good enough for him. He needs someone that makes him happier than I do."

"I don't think that's true." Ginny said honestly. "But if you think the best thing to do is break-up with him, I support your decision."

"Thank you Ginny. I think I will tell him today."

Walking slowly back up to the castle, Hermione saw Luna. Having their lessons together now was great, as they were never together in previous years. Having their first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson with Aberforth Dumbledore (as he hadn't been able to teach until now), the two wanted to be early. Hermione had thought that Harry would have been asked to do the lessons. But, as he was still continuing with his own studies, he wouldn't have been able to.

Having twenty minutes before the lesson, Hermione and Luna grabbed some food to eat on the way up to the classroom.

"How well do you think Aberforth is going to teach?" Luna asked.

"I think he will be great probably. He was amazing during the Battle of Hogwarts. I think it will be hard for us though because he looks so much like Dumbledore."

"I wonder what he will ask us to call him?"

"Maybe not Dumbledore." Hermione suggested. "I think he will know that it will be too weird for us."

"I hope so." Luna agreed. "It would be strange for me to call him Professor Dumbledore."

After five minutes in the Great Hall, eating a bacon sandwich each, they made their way up the moving staircases to Aberforth Dumbledore's classroom. With ten minutes to go before the start, Aberforth let the girls come in early. But, Hermione was stopped by someone and pulled aside.

"What are you doing?"

"It's only me!"

"Wow, Draco!" Hermione said. "You haven't spoken to me in weeks and now you want to talk."

"Calm down! I just wanted to say hi, because I feel bad for not saying it over the last three weeks."

"Ok, hi. I've got to get to class now."

"We have the same lesson you know!" Draco laughed. "I wouldn't be here otherwise."

"That's just great." Hermione complained.

"How's everything with Ron anyway?" Draco whispered.

"Why are you asking that?" Hermione frowned.

"I'm just concerned since what happened..."

"It's not your business Draco!"

"I just wanted to make sure you're ok!"

"Just stop trying to Draco."

"I'm sorry..."

"Just leave me alone Malfoy." Hermione muttered, walking into the classroom.

Seating herself next to Harry and Luna, Aberforth addressed the class.

"Good afternoon." Aberforth said. "As some of you might not know me, I'm Aberforth Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore's brother. I will be teaching your Defence Against the Dark Arts for your final year at Hogwarts. For this lesson, we will take it relatively easy. We will be practising the 'Expelliarmus' spell as it is extremely useful. I have put everyone in pairs. Go up to the notice board at the back and check who you are with."

Hermione got up from her seat and checked on the notice board to see who she was with.

"Wow!" Hermione thought. "Just the person I didn't want."

Walking over to Draco, Hermione tapped him on the back. "You're with me."

"Someone's happy today." Draco winked. "Let's do what he has asked of us then."

Moving over to an empty space in the room, the pair got out their wands.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione shouted.

"Mione," Draco said. "You're going to have to try harder than that."

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione shouted when Draco's guard was down, making him fly through the air.

Jumping up, Draco looked dazed but ended up stumbling over to Hermione.

"Is that trying harder?" Hermione smirked.

"I guess so!" Draco laughed. "I'm sorry for earlier by the way."

"It's alright really." Hermione said. "I just got a bit annoyed."

"Don't worry, it won't happen again."

"No," Hermione disagreed. "I like it how you care..."

Hermione looked at the ground feeling a little embarrassed.

"I kinda like it too..." Draco replied.

"This is so weird."

"I know. But, I like talking to you."

"Same." Hermione agreed. "It's nice! We just get along."

"It's nice to be accepted for once." Draco explained.

"Excuse me!" Aberforth called out. "Draco and Hermione! Stop chatting and do some work!"

They both blushed and got back to work.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco called.

"Protego!" Hermione said protecting herself.

"Damn! You're one hell of a good dueller."

"Thanks!" Hermione said bowing.

Draco laughed at her loudly, causing everyone to look at him. Harry beckoned Hermione over to him.

"What was that all about?" Harry questioned.

"It's nothing. He was just laughing!"

"Why are you being so friendly with him?" Seamus asked.

"I'm not!" Hermione denied.

"It looks like it!" Ron disagreed.

"He said yes to your agreement, Harry." Hermione protested. "He's changed!"

"We still don't know if we can trust him, Hermione!" Neville explained.

"Ok, fine!" Hermione glared. "Have it your way!"

Hermione walked back over to Draco and started firing angry Expelliarmus spells at him. Defending every single one, Draco was eventually tired out. He dropped on the floor. Rushing over to him, Hermione fell to her knees at his side.

"Draco!" Hermione called. "Are you ok? I'm so sorry!"

"I think I'm fine. Don't worry."

"I still feel bad!"

"You were only angry because Potter and Weasel didn't want us to be friendly!" Draco whispered.

"True, but you broke a rule!" Hermione whispered back. "You did not say Harry and Ron."

"They don't deserve to be called that since they were rude to you..."

A smile crept up on Hermione's face. "Thank you..."

"Miss Granger, please take Mr Malfoy to the Infirmary just for precautions."

Helping Draco up, they walked up together. Strolling through the corridors together, the pair were in utter silence. Excited voices came from the first-year classrooms. Hermione grinned at the fact that this was her school. It's a magnificent castle. It's quirky teachers. It's amazing students.

"Why did they say you shouldn't be friendly with me?" Draco asked, breaking the silence.

"Because they do not know if they can trust you."

"You do know that you can trust me?"

"Of course!" Hermione smiled, looking at him.

At the Infirmary, Madam Pomfrey decided to keep Draco in just for the rest of the day, to keep an eye on him. She allowed Hermione to stay with him.

"I've been here too many times..." Hermione said.

"You haven't hurt yourself that much have you?"

"No!" Hermione explained. "I've only been here a few times for myself, but the majority was for friends."

"I've never been in here for someone else, just like no one has anyone been in here for me. So thank you, I guess, for being here."

"It's not a problem. I'd hope you would do it for me."

Feeling drowsy, Hermione lay back in the armchair next to Draco's bed. Rubbing her eyes, she realised that she had fallen asleep. Hermione felt a blanket covering her; she had seen it on Draco's bed (who was also sleeping) before she had fallen asleep. He must have laid it on her while she was sleeping. Smiling to herself, Hermione held Draco's hand that was nearest to her, drawing a letter 'D' with her finger.

Hermione dropped his hand when the doors of the Infirmary burst open. She looked towards Madam Pomfrey's office and saw she had been not heard it. Ron came storming towards her, seized her by the arm and began to drag her out.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "Stop it!"

"No!"

"Let me go!"

"We haven't known where you were!"

"So?"

"I was worried!" Ron shouted.

"Sure you were worried Ronald." Hermione criticised. "Keep your voice down - there are people trying to sleep."

"Why are you hanging out with him?"

"I'm not hanging out with him!"

"You've been here for hours." Ron argued in a whisper. "You were supposed to leave him here and then come back to class!"

"On whose terms? Aberforth's? Or yours?"

Ron's mouth gapped open. "I'm fed up with your attitude!"

"Well, I'm fed up with you! You can't expect me to keep on letting you treat me like this!"

"What will you do?"

"Oh, Ronald. They are so many things I can do. But I'm a good person so I won't do them!"

"You're pathetic and a coward!"

"Am I clone because it sounds like you're talking about yourself?"

Ron groaned angrily. "Don't speak to me like that again!"

"Ron, I think we should break up..."

"WHAT?" Ron roared, moving closer to Hermione.

"I think...we should break up..." Hermione whispered; she could feel Ron's hot breath on her face.

"Who put you up to his? Did he?" Ron pointed to Draco and advanced on his sleeping figure.

"No!" Hermione called out. She caught Ron by the jumper and pulled him backwards. "Stop it! Leave him alone! We are over Ron!"

"Oh, we are so not." Ron whispered slyly. "You may not be my girlfriend anymore but I still have control over you."

Before he left Ron made a jab at Hermione, punching her in the stomach. Hermione fell to the floor as she groaned in pain.

"RON WEASLEY!" Madam Pomfrey shouted. "HOW DARE YOU PUNCH ANOTHER STUDENT! GET OUT BEFORE I CALL PROFESSOR McGONAGALL!"

Ron gave Hermione one more evil look before he scrambled out of the Infirmary.

"Are you alright, dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked helping Hermione up from the floor.

"I think I'm ok..." Hermione winced, clutching her stomach.

Madam Pomfrey helped Hermione to the armchair next to Draco's bed.

"I'm glad he's got you as a friend."

"Pardon?"

"Draco." Madam Pomfrey indicated. "I'm glad he's got you as a friend."

"Oh..."

"He's had some troubles in the past, and having no real friends didn't do him any good."

"I didn't know..."

"He seems happier. I just hope it stays that way."

"Me too." Hermione agreed.

"He'll need to leave in a few hours but you two deserve the rest." Madam Pomfrey explained. "I'll tell you when you should leave."

"Thank you." Hermione said as Madam Pomfrey walked back into her office.

Tears started to fall from Hermione's eyes uncontrollably. Using her hands to wipe them away, the tears soon cleared but more sprung back. Opening her eyes she saw a tissue in front of her. Draco was holding out a tissue for her.

"This is my last one, but I think you need it more than I do."

"Thank you..." Hermione sniffed wiping her eyes with the tissue.

"So what happened?"

She recalled everything from when Ron first walked in, to him about to attack's Draco, to her breaking up with Ron, to Madam Pomfrey shouting at Ron.

"I'm going to kill him!"

"Don't worry. I'm not his girlfriend anymore, he cannot control me." Hermione said placing her hand on Draco's.

They both blushed but neither took their hand away.

"I'm glad I met you, Hermione."

"I'm glad I met you too Draco." Hermione replied squeezing his hand.


	4. CHAPTER 4

A day later, in the Common Room, Hermione and Harry were studying together. Well, more like Hermione tutoring Harry, while he begged her to complete homework questions for him.

"Hermione! Help me!" Harry pleaded.

"I've already helped you with the past fifteen questions!" Hermione grumbled. "Do it yourself for once."

"Please!" Harry said, resting his hand on her shoulder.

Hermione looked at his hand; even though they were best friends, she still felt it was a bit awkward - plus Harry had a girlfriend.

"No Harry! I am not going to help you!"

"Fine." Harry said, frowning at the question.

Hermione sighed and reached for his worksheet.

"Here, let me see." She said scanning the question. "This one is so easy! I can not believe you asked me to help you with this!"

"I'm not the smartest witch in the whole flipping world, so how am I supposed to answer this?!" Harry laughed.

"Wow!" Hermione laughed, covering her face with her hands.

Hermione's hand was placed on Harry's worksheet as she went to push it back over to him. But, he placed his hand on hers.

"You are beautiful, you know that?"

Hermione's cheeks burned red; Harry leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"If Ginny wasn't so perfect, you'd be top of my list."

"Pardon?"

Harry leaned back, brushing a curl from Hermione's face and tucking it behind her ear.

"I mean, I would be dating you if Ginny wasn't so perfect."

"Harry, this is not appropriate." Hermione said, starting to pack her things up quickly. "You have Ginny as your girlfriend."

"Yes, but that could not be for much longer." Harry winked.

"I'll see you later, Harry..."

Hermione flung her satchel over her shoulder as she made a dash out of the Common Room. Leaning against the wall, she took a deep breath. What in Merlin's name is happening? She thought. First Ron changed, now Harry. Noticing someone swaggering up the stairs, she brushed down her skirt and started to walk away.

"Granger?"

Hermione spun around and saw Theodore Nott behind her.

"Yes?"

"I'm Draco's mate-"

"Yes, I know." Hermione snapped. "The one that shoved him into our compartment on the train."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." Theodore said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "Anyway, Draco told me, if I saw you, to tell you that he wanted to see you."

"Really?" Hermione's eyes lit up. "Where?"

"In the Slytherin Common Room."

"Oh..." Hermione scratched the nail of the index finger on her hand with her thumb.

"Is there a problem with going there? I can tell Draco-"

"No." Hermione decided. "It's fine. But I do need the password to get inside."

"Little secret..." Theodore whispered. "The Slytherin Common Room doesn't have a password."

"Really? It doesn't say anything about that in Hogwarts: A History!"

"That's because only those who belong to Slytherin and a select few, which include you, are the only ones that know and have kept it a secret for hundreds of years."

"So how do I get inside then?"

"The Common Room lets you in if it knows that the outsider has a good intention or someone needs them on the inside to whatever they need to do inside the Common Room."

"That is pretty smart." Hermione said. "So, do I just go up to the entrance and stand there?"

"Pretty much." Theodore nodded. "If it recognises that you want to do something bad, it will definitely let you know..."

Theodore shuddered. "Anyway, um...I've got to go but Draco said that he will be waiting for you..."

"Thanks, Theodore." 

Hermione skipped down the stairs, heading in the direction of the entrance of Hogwarts. Carrying on down a small flight of stairs that were hidden behind a stone wall, Hermione passed the Hufflepuff Common Room and then made it to the Slytherin one.

Her palms grew sweaty as she approached the door. Standing in front of the door, she waited for something bad to happen to her. She closed her eyes, but the door swung open in front of her. The long, low underground room was just as cold as usual. The fire crackling under the elaborately curved mantelpiece did no difference to the chillness spreading through the dungeon. There were a few greenish lamps hanging on the rough stone walls, but it was still dark inside the room, unlike the Gryffindor Common Room. A few Slytherins were silhouetted around the room, but scattered as soon as they saw a Gryffindor was in the room.

Draco was seated right on the edge of the sofa with his head in his hands. He looked at Hermione with blood-shot eyes. She sat on the sofa next to him, giving him a little hug. But, he shuffled away from her touch. Hermione leaned back against the sofa embarrassed.

"Hi..." Hermione said wearily.

"Hello." Draco replied bluntly.

"Theodore said you wanted to see me. Plus, I've got something strange to tell you that happened today."

"Yes. I sent him to look for you. What did you want to tell me?"

"This morning, Harry and I were studying. Then he says that I look beautiful and that he would date me if Ginny wasn't so perfect."

Draco looked blankly at her.

"I don't get what's happening, Draco." Hermione signed. "My two best friends have changed since the war. But, at least I have you as a friend."

Hermione smiled but Draco shook his head.

"I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean?" Hermione frowned.

"I can't do this anymore." Draco repeated, moving his finger indicating the two of them.

"I'm so confused...."

"I can't carry on whatever-"

"Whatever what?"

"Whatever there is between us." Draco looked at the ground.

"This doesn't make any sense."

"It does. You don't know me but you think you do." Draco growled as he stood up, towering over her.

"Well," Hermione said standing up. "I thought you had changed. I thought you had changed from a mudblood-hating boy to an intelligent young man. Well, I guess I'm wrong!"

"Maybe you are!"

Hermione took a deep look into Draco's eyes. But, he couldn't hold the stare with her. She pushed him aside as she headed to leave. Before the door, on a set of drawers, were photo frames containing pictures of the Slytherin students families. A woman with pure blond hair stood lavishly in the photo.

Hermione picked up the photo frame. "I don't think your mother would be proud if she saw you like this. For once in your life, you were happy. But, you just had to throw it away like you always do, didn't you?"

Hermione placed the frame back in its original position. Draco stood miserably looking at her. He did not say a word. She waited for an apology or just words to come out of his mouth, but they never came. Throwing open the Common Room door, Hermione angrily strode out.

To hell with that boy. Why did I even waste my time being his friend, when I knew that he could just drop me at any second? Great! And it is a Saturday. I don't have anything to concentrate on that will distract me from thinking about Malfoy!

Composing herself, Hermione made her way up to the Great Hall for lunch. Thankfully Harry wasn't there. Otherwise, it would have been awkward. Swinging her legs over the bench, she sat down and in front of her appeared a BLT sandwich. Just what she needed. A mob of ginger hair sat down opposite her.

"Hi, Hermione."

"Hi, Ronald." Hermione said, looking down at her sandwich.

"How are ya?" Ron asked, brushing his hand through his hair casually like nothing wrong has ever happened between them.

"I'm pretty angry Ronald at the moment." Hermione glared. "Which you can probably see."

"You can't be angry."

"What can't I be angry, Ronald?"

"'Cause you look too hot-"

"What?" Hermione said, her mouth gaping open.

"You can't be angry because you look really hot right now!"

"How does this make any sense in your brain?"

"You obviously turn desirably hot when you're angry." Ron winked, grabbing her hand from across the table. "You should look like this all the time just for me."

Hermione yanked her hand out of his grasp. "You creep Ronald. Stay the hell away from me." She shouted as the Great Hall fell into silence.

She marched out of the Hall, while everyone looked puzzled at Ron as he turned bright red.

As Hermione began to climb the stairs, someone called out to her.

"Hermione...wait-" Dean Thomas panted, running up to her.

"I'm so sorry, Dean." Hermione apologised. "I didn't hear you."

Dean paused to catch his breath. "What was that all about between you and Ron?"

"You heard that?"

"The whole school heard it!"

Hermione sat down on the stairs and Dean joined her. "I don't know what to do anymore..."

"How exactly?"

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Everyone around me is changing. You cannot tell anyone about what I am going to tell you."

"I promise."

"Firstly, Ron has changed - he is so controlling now, and I wish he would go back to the way he was before the war. Now, Harry says that he would go out with me if he wasn't with Ginny. On top of that, I thought I had found a friend in Malfoy but he just had to go and ruin it today."

They sat there in silence for a few moments.

"Maybe Ron is suffering mentally from his experiences during the war. Maybe Harry's teenage brain has just come on a bit later? He had to deal with a lot of intense stuff before this. Maybe Malfoy is just pushing you away to protect you, in a weird sort of way? But that does not justify their actions in any way!"

"I guess so..." Hermione gave a weak smile. "But I still do not know what to do."

"Stick to your heart." Dean advised. "Do not focus on your brain. I stuck to my heart when talking about my feelings towards Seamus with him and look where it has got me!"

Dean laughed. "What I'm trying to say is, Hermione, that your heart knows what is best for you. Stick to it and the things that you want to happen, if they are meant to be, it will be."

+

While the other girls in her dormitory were asleep, Hermione was most definitely not. She could just not fall asleep. Thoughts swirled around her mind, distracting her from even trying to sleep. Because of this, Hermione decided to read up on her Potions textbook. Better to be prepared than to be sorry.

Rain pattered against the window nearest to her bed. Lightning struck lighting up the castle in a wondrous glow. Thunder rumbled like Hermione's brain, deciding on how to resolve her current situation. The noises at her window did not surprise her. But, as they become to come in quick succession, she looked out of her window. A letter was banging itself against her window. All it read was:

LOOK DOWN USING OMNIOCULARS!

Looking out of her window through omniccluars, Hermione saw a figure standing on the grass down below. The figure took off its hood and revealed that he was Draco Malfoy. He waved up at her. Holding up a huge piece of paper that said in wet-inky writing:

I'm sorry for what I did today. Will you let me explain? Write yes or no on the flying letter. I'll be waiting here if it is yes.

Scribbling yes on the flying letter, Hermione, grabbing a cloak and an umbrella, she quietly snuck out of her dormitory and Common Room to meet with Draco Malfoy.


End file.
